


Time for snuggles

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, What can I say I love fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Root is up playing video games. It's getting late and Shaw won't admit she wants to snuggle so she tries to find another way to get Root to come to bed with her. (via @jollyreginaldrancher on Tumblr)<br/>Set up after the end of season 5 ... Root is alive of course because that crazy woman faked her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here I am :D My first language is French so I'm sorry for the possible mistakes. Also that's my first fic in English and my first fic for Shoot ♥  
> So ... I received this prompt on Tumblr and I just had to do it ;)  
> Thank you Rootwithanaxe for your beta-read ♥

A month ago, Shaw's world fell apart. She had just broken free from Samaritan's headquarters when it happened … She hadn't had enough time with Root. She would never admit it, but that's what it felt like to her.

It had been 9 months … 9 long months without the team, without Bear … and she had to admit to herself, without Root. She had missed Root's satisfied grin whenever she rolled her eyes at one of her flirts, the overwhelming feelings she saw in the hacker's walnut eyes, the light touches the brunette sometimes dared.

She didn't do relationships. And it worked quite well … until she met Root. The brunette totally turned Shaw's world upside down. Sometimes, she didn't know how to react to Root and her feelings. They suffocated her.

When Reese told her that Root hadn't survived, she was just shocked at first, not knowing how to react. After a few weeks she still couldn't cry. Feelings were strangers to her but a void that could never be replaced took place in her heart.

A week ago, against all of Shaw's expectations, Root showed up. A little tired and weakened by the wound in her abdomen but alive. Alive. She couldn't believe it. First, the compact Persian woman was angry … angry at Root and at her omniscient machine for lying to her. But she couldn't stay mad long at the hacker because she just missed her so much. They eventually moved in together in a safe house Root owned. They had their reasons : Root, because she couldn't live without Shaw and Shaw, because she still had moments of doubts and she needed a tether to reality … Was this a simulation ? A dream ? Reality ?

 

* * *

 

After a long day shooting bad guys' kneecaps and saving numbers, Shaw took a shower after the meal to wash away her thoughts.

Water was running on her face. Her eyelids were closed, her muscles relaxing under the stream of water. She was a little tired. This had been a pretty long day after all. Root had almost been shot. If it wasn't for Shaw's fast reflexes, she would have been hurt. She remembered it like she was in the moment again. Her finger on the trigger of her gun, her heart pumping blood to her ears, her breathing erratic … When had she become like that ? She was always calm, her actions were always planned and calculated. Something about Root made her lose all her composure. Shaw finished washing herself and then stepped out of the shower, blow-dried her hair and attached them with a scrunchie. She stepped into black shorts and a black tank top, not bothering putting on a bra. It wasn't comfortable for sleep …

When Shaw returned to the living room, Root was playing a vehicle race game in the sofa. Caught in the moment, Root hadn't seen Shaw. She had changed her clothes too. She was in her blue pyjamas and bunny slippers were on her feet. A shy smile took its place on Shaw's lips before she repressed it. Her heart fluttered a little at the sight in front of her. Root was focused on her race, wrinkles appearing on her nose. A sudden desire took Shaw by surprise … She wanted to feel safe in Root's arms. She wanted her to hold her, to reassure her that this was reality, that she wasn't dreaming. But Shaw didn't want to admit it to Root or else she was going to make fun of her for months. She had to find another way.

Root suddenly turned her head to Shaw. A big smile appeared on the hacker's lips and she waved at her.

_"Come on Shaw. You want to do a race with me before going to bed ?"_

Shaw's mind lit up. She had found her idea. Yawning, she answered the tall woman.

_"I don't know. I'm tired … I think I'll be going straight to sleep."_

A flirty smile crept up on Root's face.

_"We both know the only straight you come close to is an arrow."_

Shaw rolled her eyes and sat next to Root.

_"I'll play one game with you if you promise me something."_

_"Anything for you Sameen"_

_"If I win you make me every morning for a week, those tasty pancakes you've got the secret to and I can ask you to do anything I want for an entire day."_

Root was looking at the woman next to her with love in her eyes. Her gaze sank to Shaw's chest, Root noticing Shaw wasn't wearing any bra. A breath was released then she opened her mouth to speak but Shaw continued.

_"If you win you … Let's say … Let me think … Yeah. You can snuggle with me on the bed but only for tonight."_

Shaw could see Root's eyes light up at her words. She seemed happy with the bet.

_"Okay. Deal accepted. Prepare yourself Sameen, because I'm gonna win !"_

Shaw looked at Root with a challenge in her eyes.

_"We'll see … we'll see."_

Shaw kept her car next to Root's motorcycle for the whole race. She was a competitor but, this time, she had to lose. When the finish line was within sight, Root accelerated and Shaw followed her but it was too late and Root's motorcycle crossed the finish line first, Shaw on her heels.

Shaw tried to look mad and angry that she lost the race. Root was so happy that she raised on her feet and put her arms in the air.

_"I won Shaw ! Now pay your debt …"_

A mischievous smile appeared on Root's lips and Shaw rolled her eyes.

Root shut off the TV and all the lights and they went to bed. They were used to sleeping in the same bed now; always hearing the other breathing reassured them both. Only the nightstand light was on.

Shaw curled up under the covers and Root followed her. The hacker settled herself against Shaw's back, spooning her. Shaw felt Root's fingers tracing patterns on her stomach, Root's breath in her hair and Root's chest against her back. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Root took out Shaw's scrunchie and put her hair on one side, revealing her bare neck, and put her lips on it, kissing it lightly. Shaw's hand covered Root's for a few minutes then she decided to turn her body to face Root. She met a surprised look and let a smile form on her lips. She pushed Root so that both her shoulders were on the bed. She put Root's arm under her head and her hand on Root's waist. Her eyes met Root's and then paused on the hacker's lips. Gripping Root's waist, Shaw kissed Root's lips slowly, closing her eyes in the moment. A small moan escaped the tall brunette's lips then she returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Shaw saw the love Root had for her in her eyes and her smile. She smiled back, then rested her head on Root's shoulder, closed her eyes and relaxed to the sound of a heartbeat. She was with her safe place again.

_"Goodnight, Sameen."_

Root turned off the light.

_"Goodnight, Root."_

A few moments later, Root's voice filled the room and her hand rested in Shaw's hair.

_"I love you … Sameen ? You're asleep ?"_

No answer. But Shaw had heard it. She waited for Root's breathing to even out and then, when she was sure Root was asleep, she whispered.

_"I love you too, Root."_

She didn't fully comprehend the word "love" but it was the closest she could find to put a word on this feeling she only had when she was with Root. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ;)  
> I looove comments ♥


End file.
